


Broken Bonds

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five months of breaking up, Ayato and Hinami meet up once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bonds

There they were, standing in the middle of the snowy sidewalk, him staring at her with disbelief and her with sad, broken eyes. For a while, he waited for Hinami to come running into his arms, clinging onto him and burying himself into his warmth, murmuring against his chest how much she loved him. But those thoughts were cut, when he remembered that those times were different from now.

It's the harsh truth, but he wasn't going to deny it.

"Hey," Ayato was the first to begin the conversation, and when she doesn't respond, one of his heart strings tugged painfully, but he tries his best to ignore it. "Long time, no see."

"It's only been five months." Her voice was barely audible, and he let out a bitter laugh, as memories of those nights pool his mind - no matter how hard he would thrust into her or how deep his fingers would be inside of her - she would always mouth that silent scream that would drive him to his wits end. "Felt like an eternity though."

The words sunk into him like ship sinking in the water. Her words were true - as always. That was probably another reason why he fell in love with Hinami - she was truthful, something he once hated but grew to love because of her. Come to think of it, Ayato grew to love many things thanks to Hinami.

“You’re right.” Ayato said, and flashed her a smirk - one which she doesn’t return unlike the old days. “Name a time when you aren’t.”

This time, she’s the one who lets out a bitter laugh and then it suddenly cracked, as if she’s crying and Ayato stares at her carefully. It’s dark, he could barely see her, much to his dismay. He wanted to see her - her warm brown eyes, silky brunette hair, snow white skin, delicate lips - made his fingers twitch and it reminded him again, how much he missed Hinami. 

He couldn’t help but think about all the happy moments that they spent together - from meeting each other during middle school, falling in love during high school, getting together in college, and breaking up now in University.

Hinami cleared her throat, and asks in a slight quivery voice, “Want to come over…for coffee?”

There was a pause, and Ayato would have said yes without any second thoughts, if it weren’t for the sound of her voice - as if she were crying and knowing the fact it was thanks to him and what he did to her made guilt pool all over him again.

“It’s okay if you can’t.” she said quietly.

“No, I’ll come.” Ayato replied, hesitantly taking steps towards the Hinami and grabbing a hold of her freezing hands, his warmness stinging it. “It’s been an eternity, anyways.” 

.  
.  
.

Hinami wasn’t sure what she was thinking about when she invited Ayato to her house - she had been thinking about it and then it came out randomly when there was a pause between them. She didn’t want to say goodbye so soon, didn’t want to let go of the moment so soon. And even though there was nothing between them now, Hinami still wants to be close to him. 

She still loved him, thought about him, remembered their memories - their long, pleasurable nights, of her moaning and him groaning. She wanted to go back to those times, but it’s impossible to go back to the past. 

The walk to her house wasn’t too awkward as Hinami was expecting it to be - well maybe it’s because she kept on trying to avoid silence and came up with questions along the way. It was uncomfortable - especially between them - and Hinami didn’t want that. She wasn’t sure if he felt the same way - but chances were low that he did. 

“We’re home.” Hinami announced, jamming in the home keys and unlocking the door, and leading him inside. It was a small apartment; one bedroom, one bathroom, living room, and a kitchen. It would get lonely sometimes, but that’s why she read books. 

“When did you move?” Ayato asked, blue eyes shifting around the area curiously. The question took her back to the past - dreaded memories washing over mind again and it just made Hinami slightly cringe. 

“Five months ago.” Hinami replied, very sure her vague answer told him that she didn’t want to talk about it. His blue eyes rolled back to her, and watched her ever so carefully, just as she was doing to him. “Make yourself at home and take a seat.” She turned towards the kitchen, but her movements were paused when she felt someone grab a hold of her hand.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

She could feel her legs grow wobbly by each second, and the heat between her legs that appeared when his breath caressed her ear wasn’t helping. “Going to go make coffee.”

“I’ll help you.” Ayato said, lips lightly brushing against her ear. 

“Thanks, but no need.” Hinami said, slipping away her hand and twirling around to see him, flashing him a small smile. She was hoping her face wasn’t too red, but Hinami highly doubted it, especially when she saw a smirk appearing on his handsome features. “It’ll be quick, promise.”

Hinami turned back and walked into the white tiled kitchen, grabbing the pot that was sitting on top of her counter, then towards her sink, and began filling it with water. She settled the pot on the stove and put it on low heat. She reached for the cabinet, took out grounded coffee and two cups, and then placed it on top of the counter. Hinami turned her attention to the water again and patiently waited for it to boil.

There’s a soft crack on the kitchen floor, and she could feel her heartbeat quickening. She stood still though, didn’t utter a word - not that Hinami didn’t want to, more like she was too nervous and shy to do so.

Ayato didn’t say anything, just swiftly walked up to her, their arms brushing ever so slightly. He’s hovering around her - butterflies rising in her stomach and the certain area in between her legs aching. Hinami gripped her hand - she knew she was still in love with him, but that much?

“How’s life been?” he whispered.

“It’s been peachy.” Hinami replied, and is surprised at the amount of sarcasm she used. There’s an immediate tug of guiltiness inside of her. “How about you?”

“Nice sarcasm you got there.” he commented, a hint of arrogance in his voice. “It’s been great actually.”

A frown washed over her face and she bit her lower lip - started gripping her hand in a much more brutal way. So much so, that Hinami could feel her nails piercing into her skin. It’s not that she wasn’t happy that his life was going great - but the fact that Hinami’s the only one missing him and the only that still loves him.

But hasn’t it always been that way?

“You shouldn’t do that.” Ayato said, lifting her gripped hand and forcing it opened - he caresses it soothingly, lovingly - almost making the two forget that they’re not together anymore. “Hina.” Oh, how she missed the way he would say her name.

“W-what?” Hinami choked, as their palms collided and fingers entwined together, warmness against coldness. Her breath began coming out ragged, when she felt him wrap his arms around her, tugging her away from the stove. 

His lips fell on her neck, licking and biting, not leaving a single part of her skin untouched. The way his mouth was working on her skin told her how desperate Ayato was right then, continuously leaving large bites on her neck. Her fingers twitched, and she whined loudly, when she felt his hard cock against her hips. “A-ayato!”

“It’s been a while, huh.” he murmured seductively against her skin, stealing another bite. “I’ve really missed you…”

“Should’ve thought about that before you went cheating on me.” Hinami spoke up, her voice sounded tearful. 

He could feel water dripping down and hitting his hands softly. It’s ripping him apart, but what’s keeping him together was the that she was allowing him to do this to her, and she was gripping onto his hand just as hard as he was. And was already moaning, and whining. And the way she rubbing her hips against him - oh, he missed her so much.

“I should’ve.” Ayato agreed, and without a warning, he lifted her hand and twirled her around, to face him, hands landing on her hips. The intensity grew rapidly - blue eyes piercing into watery brown ones, and the small gasps escaping her lips - he could he feel himself straightening his pants already. “But I didn’t, and I regret it.”

Forcing her hand out of his grip, she now used them to wrap them around his neck, tugging him down as close as possible, and when he felt her candy pink tongue give his lips a delicate lick - he lost all control.

Slamming her into the wall, his opened lips crashed into her own, biting at the bottom - irony liquid trickling down into his mouth. Ayato tugged her mouth open, rolling his tongue inside and tangling it with her own, enjoying the wet messy feeling. And then he decided to travel elsewhere, licking every corner till all he could taste was himself in it. 

She moaned against his lips, her hands trailing away from his neck and up to his back. She bought him closer to him - so close until there was no space between the two. 

And then it broke - suddenly and brutally. There’s dead silence - only pants, moans, and the sound of boiling water - and the only thing connecting them were the strings of saliva, that begin breaking off as he slowly backed away.

“I missed you.” Hinami whispered harshly, gripping on his shoulder. “I missed you so much.” She pulled him down, into a tight warm hug and buried herself in the crook of his neck and simply began weeping. The warm tears soak his neck, and even though it hurted him that she was crying because of him - there’s a certain pleasure, the way Hinami’s licking away the salty water and the way she’s murmuring the words of love he’s been craving for. 

It felt so right, so good. 

But he wanted more - needed more from Hinami. It’s been five fucking months that he’s been without her or her love, and now that he was with her, Ayato wouldn’t let this moment slip away. He was going to love her, treasure her, just like she deserved to be. 

Ayato forced himself out of her grip and the expression that flashed across her face broke him, but he continued. His hands roamed down to her blouse, which he gave no mercy and violently started to tear them out, and he threw it aside once that was done. 

His hand roamed towards her bra, to unclasp it, but was paused by Hinami. He looked up at her, gleaming blue eyes meeting brown ones. She led it to the hem of her pants, and whispered the word “please” in a hushed voice. Ayato immediately got it - pulling them off along with her tiny black panties, he lets them slip off. His breath hitched, fingers twitched, and he kneeled down, levelling himself to her over-soaked clit. 

And without any seconds thoughts, he dived right in, his tongue flicking against her womanhood folds. She quivered, hands falling onto his hair and began pulling on it, soft but hard as he continued. 

He held her two legs apart, stretching them as far as possible, and pinching when she would almost close it. He dabbed his tongue inside of her, deep and slick, smothering it with heat and softness - and then slowly, he sank his teeth inside.

Hinami yelled, gasped, and pulled his hair harshly. It bought her an intense feeling, one she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

He gave her another bite, and this time, she gave him a great amount of sweet and soury fluids. He opened his mouth, and it began dripping down, steadily and then picking up pace. Ayato started gulping, drinking her in heavily. It burned his throat, and the aftertaste left a bitter flavor in his mouth.

When it began stopping, he clenched his mouth inside again, and it only gave him more and more. The liquid from inside came gushing down, almost like waterfall, and he needed to swallow it fast before more could come down. Ayao felt some splash on his face, and he inhaled the intoxicating smell.

It made Ayato shiver and groan - gosh, he missed this so much.

“A-Ayato,” Hinami gasped, as he slowly backed away from her clit, face drenched with her fluids and eyes drowning in hunger and love. He slowly settled her legs back, smalls pants escaping his mouth - eyes never leaving her. 

“I don’t wanna’ stop.” Ayato said, lifting himself up and letting his lips fall on her collarbone, where he began chewing and licking - like a baby almost, clenching onto her shoulders.

“We won’t stop,” she reassured, holding onto a fist full of his hair and pulling him away, causing him to hiss and to scratch her arms. Her mouth opened and captured his lips, their teeth banging and their tongues start to tangle with each other - battling, tasting, and biting all at the same time. 

He broke the kiss first, abruptly and coldly. “Promise?”

“Promise.” she said, her hands trailing down from his shoulders to hold onto his hand. “All we need to do is move this to a better place.” Hinami paced back to his mouth, gave it a strong lick, and whispered, “Maybe my room could do it.”

Ayato’s breath was coming out ragged, and he nodded. He backed away from her and giving her hand a squeeze, before dragging Hinami towards her bedroom.They entered her room, and he wasted no time and slammed her on top of the cushion mattress. Ayato crashed his open lips into her delicate soft skin while one of his hands fondled her breasts, and the other cupping her clit.

She arched her back, and she began whining again and again - enjoying the feeling of his fingers circling her feminine area. And the bites he was leaving down her neck and collarbone - and the way he massaging her breasts, pinching the tip and then rolling it thoroughly between his fingers. She wrapped her arms around his neck - held him tightly and closely - tugging at the hair from the bottom of his neck.

She wanted to enjoy it - every second, every minute, that passed by - she wanted to treasure it. 

Thoughts were cut off immediately, when she felt not one, but two fingers being jabbed inside of her brutally. Her vision flashed white, pleasure and pain shooting through her veins. She screamed, gripping onto his hair harder. 

She could feel his mouth trailing up to her ear, where he bit harder than he did before, drops of blood soaking his mouth - and he licked it off, strong and hard. And then there was a pause - a long pause, only pants and moans, and his fingers circling inside of clit.

And right when Hinami thought he was done, he began whispering into her ear words - words that she’s been away from for five months - words that she’s been craving for and not from just anyone, but from Ayato.

She wanted him, she needed him. And right then, the truth began drumming inside her ears, and all the tears Hinami’s been holding for the longest of time begin to pour down. All the pain she’s kept inside of her begin to wash out, as she began sobbing harshly.

“Please,” Hinami whispered in a pleading, “Please, I need you.”

His breath caressed her ears one last time, and he slowly got up and trailed towards her face, lips one inch apart. Ayato could practically taste her sorrow. “Hinami….” He said her name the way nobody ever could.

“I-I’m sorry,” Hinami stammered, and before she could continue any further, he crushed his lips against her own. He was bit, chewed, tugged, and licked - until he could taste blood flowing obsessed with her sweet taste, obsessed with her hands caressing every centimeter from his neck to his face, obsessed with Hinami herself.

Ayato needed her back in his life, and he needed her now.

He pulled away, before flicking his tongue against her once more. And when he looked at her, face flushed red with her mouth opened agape, Ayato felt himself harder by the second. 

“A-Ayato,” Hinami panted, his name falling off her bruised lips, hands never abandoning his face. ”I really love you, Ayato.”   
.

.

.

The coffee is totally forgotten.

.

.

.

The past is completely forgotten as well.

.

.

.

Hope you guys like it :)  
tumblr: fattanionsama


End file.
